PROTECTED
by J.S.P.L.O.V.E
Summary: Gabriella Montez had a sheltered life. Her parents were more like cops, her boyfriends was like a bodyguard, and her friends were like back-up security. She never did anything bad. Until a certain bad boy moved in. Trailer inside! I do not own HSM!
1. Trailer

**Protected**

**TRAILER**

**Gabriella Montez. The girl who had a protected life. At home her mother, and father watched her every move.**

"Gabriella! Where were you? You were supposed to be home ten minutes ago!" Her mother yelled, as Gabriella opened the front door.

"Sorry, there was a lot of traffic." Gabriella told her mother honestly.

"Traffic? As if I'm going to believe that, your grounded young lady!" Her mother said sternly.

"But what about the Welcome Back Dance at school?" Gabriella asked praying her mother would let her go. She already missed to many school events in her life. This was her senior year, and she would make it count.

"Is Troy taking you?" She asked.

"Of course, who else?"

"Well only if Troy is taking you, I trust him."

**At school, or where ever they went together her boyfriend was also watching every move she made. **

Gabriella's phone rang for the fifth time that night, and yet again she ignored the call. Could he not get the hint, she had to study. She heard a knock downstairs and then her fathers voice. She sneeked to the door quietly listening in.

"Troy, what are you doing here this late?" Her father asked surprised.

"I called Gabriella five times, and she keeps ignoring my calls, I'm worried about her." Troy Bolton, her boyfriend, said in a very worried voice.

"What do you mean she ignored your calls? Gabriella Lizabeth Montez, get down here now!" Her fathers voice boomed through the house.

**Her friends weren't much different, always asking her loads of questions if she was late, and if she dared talk to someone she did not know, the person had to answer to her friends.**

"Who was that?" Taylor McKessie, Gabriella's best friend asked.

"Oh that was Mike, he's in my pre-calc class. He asked me what the homework was."

"Sure, he was probably just hoping you would make out with him." Taylor said staring down Mike who was turned the other way.

"Tay, relax, he's fine." Gabriella stated annoyed.

"Chad I need you to have a talk with Mike over there." Taylor told her boyfriend Chad as she left Gabriella's side.

"Got it," Chad understood what that meant.

**Gabriella didn't know why they were like that. She never did anything bad, never broken the rules except for the occasional traffic jams, and most definitely never hung out with anyone other than who her parents approved of. Well, until Jacob Black arrived.**

Jake stood leaning beside his motorcycle, "Come on, Gabriella, take a ride on the wild side for once in your life." Gabriella walked closer to him, he was dragging her in with every word he spoke.

"I don't think my parents, friends, or..." She whispered not being able to finish.

"Troy would approve?" Jacob finished laughing to himself, "I promise you won't regret this."

"And if I do?" She was standing in front of him, almost completely giving in.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to his chest tightly, then whispered in her ear slowly, "Just trust me". She could only nod at that moment, she never felt this way before. What was it about him?

**Follow Gabriella as she faces fears, sadness, anger, and most importantly love. Not just love, but true love. The kind no human can give her, but she will find out no human has to.**


	2. Prologue

**Protected**

**Prologue**

There was a slight breeze swaying in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Trees slightly danced back and forth, and the sound of wind chimes could be heard every so often throughout the streets. Albuquerque was a large sized city. The largest in New Mexico. It was situated in the central part of the state, straddling the Rio Grande, with a population of 545,852 in the city, and 887,077 in the metropolitan population. Albuquerque is home to the University of New Mexico, Kirtland Air Force Base, Sandia National Laboratories, Lovelace Respiratory Research Institute, and Petroglyph National Monument.

Albuquerque was a sunny place with 3,420 hours of sunshine each year. The tallest building in Albuquerque would be the Albuquerque Plaza, where Gabriella Montez's father Dion Montez works. The building is 351ft tall, and has 22 floors. Dion Montez worked on the 22nd floor, as head of the BOK Financial Corporation. It's headquarters are in Tulsa, Oklahoma. BOK has a market value of $3.2 billion.

The University of New Mexico, is where Gabriella Montez's mother Mercedes Montez works, as president of the university. The University was founded on February 28, 1889. The main campus is located on 600 acres in Albuquerque on the heights a mile east of Downtown Albuquerque, and is split in three parts - central, north, and south.

There are eight university buildings. They include Hodgin Hall, the University's first building, and two adjacent structures: the Art Annex and Sara Reynolds Hall. The Estufa, one of the first Pueblo Revival style structures in the country and the first on campus, is also on the list. Other structures on the list are Carlisle Gymnasium, Jonson Gallery, Scholes Hall, and the University House.

The Princeton Review listed UNM as a "Best Western College" and ranked the School of Engineering 14th out of the Top 20 Graduate Engineering Programs. In addition, Times Higher Education ranked UNM at #383-385 on its world university rankings list, while the Academic Ranking of World Universities ranked UNM at #201-302 out of world universities and #91-112 out of universities in the United States. _US News & World Report_ listed UNM as a Tier 2 National University in their 2011 ranking of "Best Colleges."

As of April 2010, the USNWR ranked the UNM School of Medicine 82 in research and 33 in primary care out of 146 medical and osteopathic schools. They also ranked the Family Medicine residency program at 10 and the Rural Medicine residency program at 2. In 2006, the UNM Health Sciences Center's curriculum received the following rankings: 3rd in Nursing Midwifery, 5th in Community Health, 15th in Family Nurse Practitioner, and 23rd in Occupational Therapy.

The University of New Mexico School of Law is currently ranked 68th in the country and has steadily climbed in the USNWR rankings. The Clinical Law program in particular is one of the best in the country according to USNWR, coming in at #5 nationwide. Also according to USNWR ranking the school is the 5th best graduate school in photography.

The University of New Mexico Model United Nations team is one of the top ranked teams in the country, with multiple awards at several different competitions, most notably the Harvard World Model United Competition in Geneva, Switzerland and Puebla, Mexico. They have also competed and won awards at the St. Mary's University Model Organization of American States Conference.

Gabriella Montez planned to go to The University of New Mexico since she was 6 years old pretending to be a doctor when her doll became "sick". Mercedes Montez cheered her on from the doorway, saying "Your going to be a great doctor someday, aren't you Gabriella?", and Gabriella just nodded as she pretended to give her doll some medicine.

Dion Montez new that Mercedes wanted her child to be a doctor, but he wanted her to take over his job. He would watch Gabriella in the kitchen with her homework spread out on the table. Her mind doing nothing but focusing on the math problems. He was always amazed when she never needed help on math that was sometimes hard for him, or when she would get a 101 out of 100 on a math test. Her mind was set on solving problems, and his job was perfect for that. She would take right after him, but Dion loved Mercedes and couldn't say no to her.

They set Gabriella on a path that would lead her to straight success, and nothing below. Dion worried that never failing would not end up the best for their daughter, but Mercedes disagreed. When Gabriella was eight, Mercedes was pregnant with a baby boy. She lost the child, and was never the same. She was more strict with Gabriella, pushing her harder. It was beyond the point where failing was no option in the Montez household, and everyone knew.

When Gabriella turned ten, she was an A plus student as usual, but she wanted more than just homework after school. She watched other kids go play sports, go to dance, or girl scouts. So one day she went up to her mother and asked a question.

"Mamma?" She said tapping her mothers shoulder. Her mother was facing the dining room table with papers scattered around.

"Yes baby girl?" Her mother replied not looking at Gabriella, but continuing looking through papers.

"I was wondering if I could join a sport?" Gabriella asked hesitantly.

"No." Her mother replied, and then chuckled. "Why do you want to play a sport?"

"It looks like fun." Gabriella stated, knowing that she would never say yes.

"Well it would take time away from your studying. Now go get something to eat, put your laundry in the laundry shoot, and start your homework, love you." Mercedes said as she grabbed a piece of paper, then kissed Gabriella's cheek before walking to her study. Gabriella sighed, and walked to the kitchen fighting back tears.

That night Gabriella was laying in her bed trying to fall asleep when she heard loud yelling from downstairs. There was a man's voice and a woman's. Her mother and father were fighting for the first time. Gabriella straightened up in her bed, she never heard her parents argue so she quietly tip toed towards the door listening carefully.

"I just don't want her to!" Her mother yelled.

"She need a life Mercedes! If she's in her room for the rest of her life she'll be lonely and maybe depression! We wouldn't know because she's in her room studying all the damn time." Dion yelled back.

"I said no, Dion, and I mean no! We had a plan, and we are sticking to it! I'm going to bed, and you can sleep on the couch tonight."

"We need to talk about this, for Gabriella's sake." Her father begged in a softer voice.

"I said I'm going to bed, and my decision is final." Mercedes said sternly, as she started walking back up the steps. Gabriella raced back to her bed with her heart pounding, and threw the covers on closing her eyes as she heard the door squeak open.

At the age of 14, Gabriella started to make better friends. She met Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Kelsi Neilson, Ryan & Sharpay Evans, Troy Bolton, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross. Gabriella had a hard time getting her mother to except the boys as her friends, but this time Dion won the argument. They all noticed how strict Gabriella's parents were, but always made sure Gabriella had fun.

It was Freshman year, and usually kids have cell phones by then, but Gabriella didn't. Her mom didn't think she was old enough. Her mother finally excepted her friends at the ages of 16. They all started to get protective of Gabriella that year too. It lead to Troy becoming her boyfriend. Surprisingly her mother excepted before Gabriella fit the whole sentence in.

They were now 17 and much more protective as ever. As Dion became older he became more like Mercedes. Gabriella had a curfew of 9:15pm, a tracker phone, and a black Porsche (which she received from her Uncle Pablo who would not take it back.).

As the days went on Gabriella could not help but feel her friends were fake, and her boyfriend a secret body-guard her parents hired. She liked Troy a lot. To soon for love, but he was too protective and controlling. She told her mother one day she was breaking up with Troy, but her mother talked her in to not breaking up with him. Gabriella always knew that deep down her mother must have made them like they are now with a deal, or something. But Gabriella never said anything, because she wasn't raised that way.

_So this is just the prologue to see where, and how Gabriella was raised. Not too detailed but you hopefully get the idea. The next post will be chapter one! Please Review and let me know what you think!_

_Thanks, and much love,_

_JSPLOVE _


	3. Ch 1

**Protected**

_Chapter 1_

'_beep beep beep'_

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of my alarm clock. I lazily looked up and saw the red flashing digits telling me it was 6:00am. I forced my body to an upright position stretching my arms out in front of me, then returning them to wipe the sleep away from my eyes. My arm reached over an pressed the tiny 'off' button on the side of my alarm clock. I slowly pulled the covers off my legs and threw them over the side of the bed before standing up. My feet trudged over to my walk-in closet, and tugged the two doors open simultaneously.

I saw that my outfit was still on the hanger I left it on from last night. I snatched it into my hands, and sauntered to my jewelry on the island in the middle. My hands searched through drawers of jewelry carefully inspecting them. My closet was as big as a regular sized office, painted baby blue walls, with two of the four sides bombarded with clothes, the marble island in the middle had 16 small drawers. Two rows of eight on each side. They were filled with lots of jewelry, and other accessories. The very back wall had a large shoe rack which was filled from floor, to ceiling in shoes.

My outfit, and jewelry were resting on my left arm, as I strolled over to my shoes. After collecting a pair, I headed to my bathroom. My bathroom had the usual, a shower, claw foot tub, two sinks, toilet, and many shelf/drawers. The walls were painted yellow, while everything else was white marble. After pulling on my clothes, jewelry, and stepping into my shoes, I grabbed my make-up bag from a drawer below the sinks. After applying the finishing touches to myself, I walked over to a full length mirror, double checking my appearance. Currently I was wearing a light purple camisole, leopard print cardigan, jean cuffed shorts, with a matching belt, black tights underneath, and black leather boots. My hair was straight and parted to the left. My make-up was very light. I walked back into my bedroom, and grabbed my black messenger book bag.

My room was wallpapered in beige floral. The headboard of my bed was up against the wall, and two side tables beside it. I had two dressers on separate walls, and an amour. There was a flat screen TV hung up on the wall, opposite side of my bed. Above my bed was a crystal chandelier. The furniture was white wood.

I walked through my door, and shut it softly hoping not to wake up my dad down the hall. After tip-toeing down the long hallway I hurried quietly down the stairs. The rooms were fairly light, which meant the sun was already coming up, and there was no need to waste electricity. I walked out my front door, and locked the door behind me. Then I continued my journey down the long sidewalk, and the the back of the house where the separate building known as our garage was. There were five car doors, and I opened up the third one revealing my Porsche. Once I was inside I checked the clock which read 6:47am.

I drove to a fast food restaurant, and ordered a small coffee, and a bagel, which was the usual. I sat in the parking lot and ate quickly until the clock read 7:00am. I drove up to a trash can and successfully threw everything in, then drove to East High. Or better known as my prison. I pulled in carefully at 'my' parking spot in the front, closest to the building. Everyone knew not to touch it. Before I could even open my door to get out, my boyfriend of two years, Troy Bolton, opened it smiling. I quickly smiled back, and stepped out of the car, not knowing where he came from. He always did that, just came out of know where. It never made any sense.

"Hey Brie, how was your morning?" He questioned, politely closing my car door for me.

"The same as always." I muttered. I looked up at him, and my eyes squinted from the sun's hot rays.

"Chad just pulled in." Troy said looking up to where Chad's car was then at me, knowing something wasn't right, but not pressing the subject. He grabbed my hand, then pulled it up to his lips in a quick kiss. That always made me smile, and it didn't fail to this time. He pulled me with him to Chad, as Chad was was walking towards us. We were in the middle of the parking lot where we all met up, Troy and Chad did a little handshake, and I stood there looking around for something to entertain myself. When I saw nothing I forced myself back to listening to there conversation.

"I know man, we were down my only a little, then Cross did that amazing pass..." Basketball. Of course it would be basketball, it's always basketball. Don't they talk about anything else. I mindlessly looked to the right and noticed Colton Mills, a boy from homeroom, walking towards the school. He must have felt eyes on him because he looked over at me. I waved, and gave a small smile. He raised his hand to wave then dropped it quickly, and walked briskly to the school. My head immediately turned to Troy. He was glaring towards Colton in an evil way. I always was frighten when he did that, which was often. I looked at Chad and he had the same cold, evil, expression.

"What's wrong?" I spoke over a whisper. Troy, and Chad's face immediately composed back to normal like nothing happened.

"Nothing at all, sweetheart." Troy said smoothly, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

We all walked into East High, and parted our separate ways for our lockers. After I collected everything I needed, I shut my locker door, then quickly glanced to my right. Colton was shuffling through his locker which was four down from me. My head automatically looked around for any signs of Troy, or Chad. Once I knew I was clear I scurried over to him.

"Hey Colton." I greeted. He looked to his left then down, and smiled a little.

"Hey Brie." He replied, then shut his locker.

"Sorry about Troy this morning." I apologized.

"It's okay, I just think we shouldn't really talk in front of him. He seems very possessive of you, and I'm not crossing his path again." He laughed. I giggled a little knowing that what he said was true.

"So we can talk when Troy, or Chad isn't around. Like, still homeroom?" I asked. Colton and I always talked in homeroom, mainly because I didn't know any one else. My best friend Taylor McKessie was supposed to be in my homeroom, but they messed up her schedule. I was never happier before when she told me, even though I had to act sad.

"Definitely," He smiled again "can I walk you to homeroom? Or is that a bad idea?"

"I think you can, I don't see Troy until fourth period anyways." I replied happily. Colton and I walked to homeroom talking about nothing important to any bystander, but to me it was a great way to escape my prison.

"Gabriella! Over here!" I heard my name being called down the hallway, and my eyes landed on Taylor McKessie. I hurried over to her, and we made our way to pre-calc together.

"How has your day been so far?" She asked me.

"Good, especially homeroom." I cursed myself for letting that slip.

"What happened in homeroom?" Taylor asked quickly.

"I, um, well Troy stopped by." I lied smoothly. My whole life I was supposed to be the goody-two-shoes, but I wasn't. No one knew that of course, because I was the best liar.

"Oh, that's sweet. So what are you doing after school?"

"I'm just going home, nothing special." I replied.

"But your parents aren't home tonight. Your dad's at his headquarters for the week, and your mom took her class to San Francisco, remember?"

"And?" I already knew all of this, and I knew what Taylor was going to say. It happened every time. My parents tell me that I am ready to stay home by myself, and then one of my friends so conveniently have something for me to do all week so I'm never alone.

"Well me, and Sharpay are staying at Sharpay's resort for the week, and your invited." She replied excitedly. I told you. We walked into the classroom, and sat in our assigned seats, which were inconveniently beside each other.

"Actually I don't really feel like it." I decided to say. Taylor looked shocked.

"What?" She asked, surprised I actually said no.

"I don't want to go."

"But..." She started to talk but the teacher entered the room and told everyone to quiet down.

The classed drowned on and on. The teacher trying to make math exciting but failing miserably. Then that one kid in the front of the room who always annoyed the teacher to death. I sat back, and started to day dream about my future. I saw a husband of course, lots of kids, maybe a music career, or something in the medical field. I was snapped back to reality when a book was slammed down onto my desk. I looked up quickly and noticed Taylor standing above me.

"Time to go Ells." She said in an annoyed voice. My legs pushed the floor away and my chair scooted back. I stood up, then grabbed my books quickly not wanting to make Taylor any more annoyed. We walked down the hall without talking, I could tell Taylor was trying to find a plan to get me to go. She would have to be smarter than Einstein for that to happen. Taylor walked me up to Troy who was waiting for me to go to English class. I noticed he was talking to some other basketball player. He saw me and swiftly said bye to the boy. Once I got close enough, he pulled me into a possessive hug.

"Troy, let's go. No PDA in school, remember?" I asked smiling to myself.

"Right, sorry Gabriella. So how was classes?" He asked grabbing my books. We walked down the hall together, and I felt stupid not having any books.

"Great, well except for pre-calc."

"Why? What happened?" He asked in a concerned voice. Too concerned.

"Well Taylor wants me to go with Sharpay and her to Shar's resort this week, since my parents are away. I said no. So now she's mad at me."

"You should go." He responded sternly nodding his head, as we walked into the classroom.

"I don't want to." I replied stubbornly. I was never usually like this, but I was about to snap if I didn't have some free time.

"It would make me feel better." He said giving me puppy dog eyes. I reached up and took my books back, and said a final no, before walking back to my seat which was across the room from Troy.

The entire class, Troy was giving me pleading eyes. I couldn't fall for those blue oceans this time. The bell suddenly rang, and I collected my books before looking up to see Troy.

"Please Brie." He pleaded.

"I said no. Now are you going to walk me to my car or not?" I asked changing the subject.

"Of course. I still think we should drive to and from school together." He told me again. Ever since I received my car I stopped riding to school with him, and that made him worry twenty four seven. If I was sick, or was running late he would call me immediately before the bell rang. To me, it was ridiculous.

"I know how to drive."

"Well it would save gas money."

"Troy."

"I'm serious."

We were currently walking towards my car, in the school parking lot, which was filled with students. I unlocked my car door, and tossed my book bag to the passenger seat. After that I turned around to face Troy.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Ya, definitely. Do you want me to pick you up?" Troy asked, I shook my head 'no', then he wrapped his arms around my tiny waist. His forehead came in contact with mine, and I could hear his soft breathing. I pulled away, and then pecked him on the lips.

I pulled into my drive-way slowly, and looked down my street at Troy's house to see his car already in the drive-way. I drove to the back of my house, and stopped in front of the garage. My hand automatically reached for the button on my dash that opened the garage door, my garage door, which was personally installed. The door raised itself, and I pulled in perfectly. After completely turning off my car and shutting the garage door, I headed towards my house.

I threw my bag on the floor knowing that there were no parents to complain. Then a rush came over me. I was home alone. I smiled hugely and went to the kitchen for a snack. I pressed play on the radio under one of the cabinets and Mozart filled the room.

I pressed the 'next' button which hadn't been pressed in years, and turned to a station I only listen to in my car. The song "On The Floor" by Jennifer Lopez came on. I turned up the volume super high, and danced around my kitchen. The I heard the phone ring. My parents ring tone. I stopped immediately, and ran over to the radio slipping a little and smacked the off button, and then ran to the foyer. I looked around and finally remembered where I put my bag, I ran and slid over to it, almost like how Selena Gomez did in Another Cinderella Story, but not as graceful. I finally pulled it out and pressed talk.

"Hey mommy." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Hi Gabi, are you okay? You sound like you were running. I told you you cannot join the track team!" My mother Mercedes started to drag on.

"Mommy, I'm not on the track team, I just forgot where I put my phone so I was running around the house trying to find it." Oh no.

"What did I say about running in the house!"

"I know! I'm sorry! I just didn't want you to worry."

"Well I wont be, because you are going to Sharpay's resort this week, correct?"

"Actually I told her I didn't want to go." I winced.

"WHAT! Gabriella Elizabeth Montez if you do not go to that resort there will be punishment. Do you want me to call your father?" My mother was past pissed.

"Alright. I'll go." I said not wanting to get into trouble.

"Thank you. Now I have to go, so I'll call the resort and they will let me know when you arrive. Have a nice week. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up and let out a ear piercing scream. I stomped to my room, and pulled out my leopard print luggage, and started to pack saying nasty words under my breath.

_** So, what did you think? I know it's not that great, but I'll try to make it better. Please review! Love you all!**_

_**Bye Dolls :)**_


	4. Ch 2

**Protected**

_Chapter 2_

It was a Monday. The Monday after my horrible weekend with Taylor and Sharpay. I wont go into details, but I basically couldn't even go to the bathroom without someone waiting by the door. I was currently pulling into the school parking lot, and driving to my usually spot. But then I noticed that a sleek black motorcycle was parked in Troy's spot, which is the space to the left. Did Troy get a motorcycle? I pulled in and cut the engine. I looked around the parking lot, stepping out of my car. Troy wasn't anywhere. Maybe they decided to finally give me space.

_'If you go hard you gotta get on the floor, if your a party freak then step on the flo'_

My cell phone started ringing, and I quickly answered it without noticing who was calling.

"Hello?" I asked, looking around the parking lot casually leaning against my car.

"Hey Gabriella, it's Troy, why is there a motorcycle in my parking space?" He said fast, and full of alarm. I looked around again, and then noticed Troy's truck across the parking lot.

"I don't know, I thought it was yours." I answered honestly.

"It's not. I would never get a motorcycle. I'll tell Chad to walk you in, I have to take care of something." He seethed. I was stunned that Troy was so mad.

"Troy, why are you so mad about this?"

"Did you see who got off the bike?"

"No."

"Well I think I know who, and I want you to stay away from anyone with the name Jacob Black." I tuned out the rest, and focused on that name. _Jacob Black. _It was different. I tried to picture the boy who owned the name. Maybe brown hair, with green eyes. Ripped jeans, leather jacket. Black wasn't a common last name here. There were Miller's, and Zimmerman's galore, but no one with the last name Black.

"Gabriella? Are you listening?"

"Ya, sorry. Um, I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye Brie." I shut my phone, and ran toward the school doors, not even looking around for Chad to escort me. After getting my books and scurrying to homeroom, I noticed Colton wasn't here.

"Hey Shauna?" I asked the girl beside me who had blonde hair, with black highlights, and slightly on the chubbier side.

"What?" She asked looking up from her math book.

"Do you know where Colton is?"

"I heard he transferred schools. West High I think." She looked back to her book. My head started to hurt as I thought of what happened to make him transfer so fast.

"Do you know why?" I asked her. She looked back up, a bit irritated I interrupted her reading again.

"I heard Chad beat him up pretty bad. He was in the hospital last weekend. I'm not sure if he still is." My mouth dropped. No, that didn't happen. She got the wrong information. I wanted to just go find Chad and punch him hard in the face. Colton was my only outside friend. One who let me be me. Now he's gone. I stood up abruptly, and then the bell rang.

Taylor, Troy, Sharpay, Chad, and me were all in the cafeteria eating lunch. Taylor and Sharpay were gossiping about a fight that took place outside around second period. Troy, and Chad were talking about practice. Again. I looked around the huge cafeteria, which was flowing with busy students.

I was about to confront Chad about Colton, but then I saw him. His dark black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, toned muscles. Who was he? My gaze followed him, until he stopped by a table across the cafe, which consisted of Daniel Gates, Lucas Smith, and Jordan Miller. The gang of East High. He shook hands with each of them, then they all laughed at something he said. Jordan caught my stair minutes later, and said something that made the mysterious, attractive boy turn towards me. I dropped my head quickly, and focused back into Taylor, and Sharpay's conversation. As I was listening to the girls, I kept sneeking glances at the boy. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, with black jeans. I licked my lips, and turned back to look at my friends. None of them noticed my constant stairing, and I did a little happy dance in my head.

I unlocked my car door, and waved bye to Taylor as she walked towards her car. I heard steps beside me, so I turned my head around and came face to face with the dark haired boy. I was shocked, so I just stood there with my mouth slightly jarred.

"Are you just going to stare at me, or what babe?" He said smirking. I zoned back in, and quickly tried to respond.

"Um, sorry, you just caught me by surprise." I said not knowing what to do.

"Right, so I saw you at luch. Do you always stare at people, or just hot people like me?" He asked sarcastically. I smirked a little, and looked down playing with my car keys.

"Sorry, I just didn't know who you were."

"Hmm. Well I'm Jacob Black, and you are?" My mouth dropped. No way. Wait, Troy said to stay away from him. Well he was with a gang so...

"Gabriella...Montez." I spit out, realizing I hadn't spoke yet.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you babe. You doing anything tonight?" he asked with a devilish grin. My cheeks flushed red.

"Actually I am." I lied.

"Well maybe next time." He responded, not making a move to leave.

"I have a boyfriend." I stated quietly.

"That doesn't surprise me. Who?" He laughed.

"Troy Bolton." He widened his eyes a little, then composed his face.

"Hmm. Bolton. Well I would sure like to meet him." He smirked. Well Troy would deffinitely not like to meet you, I screamed inside my head.

"Sure."

"Cool. See you tomorrow...Brie-Ella." He winked after he got on his bike, then sped out of school property. My heart was pounding fast with questions flying around. 'Should I tell Troy?' 'Should I tell anyone?' "Is this guy safe?' 'Should I even talk to him anymore?'. I didn't know the answers to these questions exactly. But I knew deep down my heart wanted to see more of this Jacob.

_ Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, and look forward to the rest. Keep reading as things get heated up between this mysterious Jacob Black, and Gabriella. Please make a review, all are greatly appreciated._

_I would like to thank these dolls especially:_

_DramaQueen17MrsZacharyEfron_

_YOuNMcK33_

_Keyonna13c_

_bluelion swac_

_Thanks bunches Dolls!_

_J.S.P.L.O.V.E._


	5. Ch 3

**Protected**

_Chapter 3_

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled walking into the foyer. I heard light footsteps as I set my bag down.

"Baby, I've missed you. How was your weekend?" My mother, Mercedes, exclaimed walking out of the kitchen with her arms held out. I walked into my mother's embrace and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"It was okay." I said pulling away.

"Okay? Why just okay? What happened?" My mother said in a serious tone, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing bad happened, well nothing good happened either. It was boring, my friends were boring." I stated walking down the hall towards the kitchen with my mother following.

"Don't talk down on your friends like that, I raised you better. Why di-" My mother was cut off as my father, Dion, entered talking boldly.

"Gabriella, my sweet daughter, I've missed you." He hugged my close, then pulled back. His eyes drifted toward my mothers catching her look.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

"Yes. Gabriella was telling me about her boring weekend. Which I think is very rude to say. The Evans let you stay at that resort for nothing, and you think you have the right to complain, I'm very ashamed of you right now Gabriella." My mother lectured. I looked at my father, and in his eyes you could see he hated the way she was being, but always supported her.

"Your mother is right Gabriella. That is very disrespectful." He said. He went over to the coffee maker, but not before kissing my mother's forehead.

"Gabriella, you are grounded." My mother stated.

"What? What did I do?" I asked confused.

"You know what you did." She responded, then walked out of the room.

"Dad please." I begged him. He looked at me, and shook his head before leaving the room. I huffed, and let tears water over my eyes, then walked up the stairs, and into my room where I would be held captive.

"Gabriella wait up!" I heard someone call my name as I walked down the halls of East High. I turned around and my eyes found those of Jacob Black. I stopped walking and waited for him to catch up.

"We shouldn't be talking." I told him as he reached me.

"Why? Scared?" He grinned.

"No, just my boyfriend, wouldn't like it." I said starting to walk again.

"So your boyfriend controls everything you do?" He laughed, thinking I was joking.

"Basically." I muttered.

"I don't understand. When your boyfriend's around you, no one comes with in ten feet of you. I never see you at parties, do you have a life?" He said, still having a sarcastic edge.

"Just because I don't go to parties doesn't mean I don't have a life." I explained, I noticed Troy at the end of the hall and panicked.

"I have to go!" I shouted. I was about to take off, but Jacob caught my arm and pulled me back.

'_No, no, no!'_ My mind screamed.

"What!" I yelled at him.

"I want to meet this Bolton." He smiled at my anger.

"No, you can't." I started to walk away again, but he grabbed my arm for the second time. I looked over to where Troy was, and noticed him and Chad walking this way looking pretty pissed.

"Seriously Jacob, if you don't want to be killed, I suggest you leave, now!" I pratically yelled.

"Bolton won't mess with me Brie-Ella, don't worry so much." He shrugged it off. My hands started to shake, and Jacob noticed.

"Your serious about this, aren't you?" He asked, finally seeing the light. I nodded my head, and he looked up at Troy who was five feet away.

"Get away from her." Troy growled, and forcfully pulled me out of Jacob's grasp.

"Hey! You don't have a right to tell her what to do." Jacob seethed back. Troy, and Jacob were inches away, and Chad was holding onto my arms while he was behind me.

"Yes I do. You don't have a right to touch her!" Troy yelled getting red.

"I have as much right as you, jackass." Jacob punched Troy in the face, and Troy stumbled back before standing up straight again. Jacob was smiling away, proud of his hit. Troy threw a punch at Jacobs stomach, and he doubled over. Jordan Miller noticed the scene, and ran over. He successfully missed Troy's punch and punched Troy in the jaw causing Troy to start bleeding. Jacob stood up, and punched Chad, which made him release his tight grasp on my arm. Jordan and Troy were fighting while Jacob came up to me.

"Brie, go outside, and wait by my motorcycle, now!" He said quickly. I didn't think twice but just ran towards the doors, and into the bright light. I walked to his bike, but decided to sit on the curb beside it. I sat there for what felt like 20 minutes, and then started thinking. Why am I here? I should be with Troy. Why listen to a guy a met yesterday, over my boyfriend. Then again, maybe this is a sign. But then again, may-

"Hey." Jacob said breathing heavily. I was snapped out of my thoughts, and looked up. He was smiling away, and I felt my breath hitch.

"What happened?" I forced out.

"Well I knocked out Troy. Hope you don't mind. Anyways, the principal came over. Pulled me away. I have a week of detention, and Troy should be at the hospital right now." He summarized. He walked over to me while I was processing what happened. He sat beside me, and let out a sigh.

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

"What?" He jumped.

"Troy's in the hospital, I have to go." I stood up quickly, but Jacob caught my arm. I turned around angrily and yelled in his face, "What!".

"Well I was just going to offer you a ride, but now you can forget about it." He grimaced.

"I wouldn't have accepted anyway. Bye." I ran across the parking lot, and got into my car. Jacob sat back down on the curb, and waved as I drove by.

_Thanks for waiting so patiently dolls. I am super busy. Anyways thanks for the review._

_Special thanks to:_

_**YouNMcK33**_

_Much Love,_

JSPLOVE

_I would like to thank these dolls especially:_

_DramaQueen17MrsZacharyEfron_

_YOuNMcK33_

_Keyonna13c_

_bluelion swac_

_Thanks bunches Dolls!_

_J.S.P.L.O.V.E._


	6. Ch 4

**PROTECTED**

_Chapter 4_

"Why did you listen to that, that monster?" Asked a very upset Troy. After getting to the hospital, we(Troy's parent, and I), found out that he had a minor concussion but was okay to leave. After getting Troy home, he sat on the couch and pulled me onto his lap, that's where we are now. Me, trying to come up with an answer.

"Honestly, I don't know, reflex I guess. Sort of like fight or flight, but I took flight." I tried to explain. He nodded his head, tightening his arms on me.

"I thought you weren't going to come see me, I thought you where with the monster." Troy spat out.

"Why do you insist on calling him "That monster," or "The monster"? His name is Jacob." I said sticking up for a boy I hardly knew.

"Why are you sticking up for him. Trust me, I know his name." He replyed getting angry.

"How about we get over this, by going on a date?" I asked, trying to avoid the Jacob topic.

"Sure, but you should ask your parents." He replied almost instantly.

"Right, well I should get going." I said standing up.

"I'll drive you." He said standing up, but I pushed him down by the shoulders.

"I have my car here, you need to rest before our date, I'll call you after I ask my parents." He nodded his head, and I left saying goodbye to Lucille and Jack.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" I yelled through the silent house. I walked through the kitchen to see my dad going through paper work, and my mother drinking hot tea, while reading through her scheduling book.

"Hello darling, how was school?" My mother asked not looking up.

"It was good, except Troy got into a fight with the new kid." This caught both of there attention, and looked up immedietly.

"Is he alright?" My father asked, now interested.

"Yes, except he has a concussion, Jacob beat him up pretty bad." I explained walking towards the refrigerator.

"A concussion? I can't imagine Troy fighting anyone, he's just the sweetest boy. Why were he and Jacob fighting?" my mother asked, taking the pepsi out of my hands, and replacing it with a bottle of life water. I sighed.

"Well Jacob, and I were talking about an Art project, and Troy got upset about it, so Troy punched Jacob first." I lied. My mother looked shocked.

"I don't believe Troy would do that." My father added in. "His father taught him better than that."

"It's what happened, anyways, Troy wants to take me on a date tonight, if that's okay with you." I added.

"I don't have a problem with it, but if Troy ever touches you in a way you don't like, you come straight to us. Understand?" My father asked. I felt my cheeks go red as I nodded a yes.

After pulling into Troy's drive-way again, I noticed Troy waiting by his truck in a dress shirt, and jeans. I smiled slightly, before getting out. I was wearing a sundress, that went just above my fingertips. Troy looked at my face and smiled, and then at my outfit, and frowned. He walked closer to me. I felt insecure around him, most of the time.

"You should change." He said taking my hand in his.

"Why, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked upset.

"Nothing, well atually, it's just too showy, you know." He tried to explain. "I'll drive you to your house to change." I just followed him, trying not to get to mad yet. Once we where in front of my house, I went inside and up to my room. My parents weren't home, and I felt empty. Insecure. Afraid. I let a few tears escape as I changed into jeans, and a yellow baby doll top. I changed my heels, with flip flops, and looked into the mirror. This wasn't me. I was better than this. Listening to some boy. I never thought I would ever say this in my entire life, but I hate him. I hate Troy Jackson Bolton.

I redid my make-up, making sure it didn't look like I was crying, then started my adventure downstairs again. Troy's truck was in the same place, I hopped in, and didn't say anything as he started to drive away again.

"Thank you." He murmured.

"What?' I asked loudly turning to face him.

"I said 'thank you' for changing." He responded shocked by my reaction.

"I was perfectly fine with what I was wearing." I responded looking out the window.

"Well, I wasn't." he said.

"You can't control everything in my life Troy." I was finally opening up to him. Why now?

"You haven't stopped me yet, so why can't I! Your mother, and father control you, so why can't I!" He yelled. My hands automatically reached for the door handle. I opened the door while Troy was looking ahead muttering under his breath as he focussed on the rode.

I've seen people jump out of moving cars in movies, they were okay. But then again, this isn't a movie. I started to retreat my hands, but then Troy started yelling again, nasty words came flying out of his mouth, so I did it. I jumped out of the car. My body hit the pavement on the side of the road, and I let out a groan, as I tried to sit up. My side felt like it would be pretty bruised up later. I was about to lie back down, but then Troy's truck stopped up ahead. I got up quickly feeling the pain throughout my body, but ran into the forest. Soon enough Troy was no where in sight, and I recognized the street as White Wood Avenue. The neighborhood next to ours.

There was a bench on the side of the road, next to what looked like a rusted metal trash can. I sat down onto the bench, and cried. Fully cried, not just a couple tears, but truly cried. Minutes, or hours later I heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle not far away. I looked up through blurred vision. It turns out I was sitting on the bench on the opposite side of the Black's house. Jacob Black's house.

_Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update, I just got back from England so I've been busy unpacking and all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and continue to read on!_

_ Thank you all for the support!_

_ Lot's of Love,_

_ JSPLOVE_


	7. Ch 5

**Protected**

_Chapter 5_

This was not happening, it couldn't be happening. I stared down at my lap trying to cover my face, using my black hair as a shield from the world, or in this case Jacob Black. The loud sound faded out, and I heard footsteps soon after, but going in the opposite direction. I sighed thankfully, my heart going back to it's normal rate. Then ever so slowly, I looked up.

There was the mighty, tough Jacob Black hugging a little girl, and kissing her head. I smiled slightly at the sight before me. I stood up slowly trying to get to the woods before he noticed me, but with my luck, I tripped. I almost fell flat on my face, but two strong, tanned arms caught me. I jumped in shock, as the electricity went through me.

"How did you get over here so fast?" I whispered, as he stood us back up. He took a step away from me, with a smirk on his face. "Well I am a track star. So I should be fast." He laughed to himself, but quit when he realized I was not smiling with him.

"But, you were with that little girl. I was across the street….I" I couldn't finished the sentence. First of all, I had no idea how to, and second he started laughing.

"I was already here, remember?" He said seriously. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"You honestly expect me to believe that shit?" I asked incredulously. "This isn't a Twilight story in the making, okay?" I couldn't believe I just said that to him. He laughed even harder than before.

"I assure you I am not a vampire Gabriella, don't worry." He said trying to stifle his laughs.

"So you have seen the movie?" I asked smiling. His eyes widened, while he was trying to think of what to say.

"My, my sister, Kayley, wanted to watch it." He said pointing to the little girl playing with sidewalk chalk.

"She looks like she's 5 Jake, I doubt she even knows what Twilight is." I told him, finally winning.

"Whatever, so what are you doing over here, last time I checked, you live over there." He said pointing to the woods.

"Well, I was with Troy, but, we uh, got into a fight." I said quietly. Jacob started to laugh again, but this time it sounded melodic. "You and Troy? Fighting, I would kill to see that happen." His mouth was joking, but when I looked into his brown eyes, I noticed furry, not humor in the slightest. He sat down on the bench, and gestured for me to sit. I carefully sat next to him, and gave him a curious look.

"What?" he asked, no longing laughing.

"Why don't you think we fight?"

"Because Troy is always so protective of you, I would never imagine him being mean to you." He said as if it was simple. "So what was the fight about?" I looked up startled from the question.

"Um, it's not important." I tried to end the conversation.

"It obviously is if Bolton is mad at you."

"Fine, we were fighting about how he controls me." I said, I could feel tears threatening to fall, but I didn't want to look like a fool.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, what else happened, your clothes, and face have dirt everywhere, so it had to be more than that." He put a comforting arm around me, and I felt the sparks again. I relaxed into his side.

"Well it was getting pretty bad, and so I jumped out of his car." I summed up.

"Wait, you jumped out of his car, while he was driving?" He asked incredulously, looking down at me. I nodded shyly, and I felt him stand up.

"How could you be so careless! You could have gotten hurt, or killed! What were you thinking." He started yelling then finally kneeled down in front of me, watching my tears flow down my dirt smudged cheeks.

"I….I had to get out of there Jacob. You don't know what he's like." I stated firmly.

"Well, I think I have a pretty good idea now. Tomorrow, your breaking up with him." He stated grabbing my hands.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But Jake my parents would never let that happen, and Troy would freak." I said thinking of all the outcomes to this idea.

"I'll be there with you." He explained standing up, and holding out his hand for me to grasp. I cautiously took it, and stood up beside him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To your house."


End file.
